


A Summer Nights Dream

by Genji_kitty_kat1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dream in a Dream, F/M, Grimm (RWBY), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Summer/Qrow, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda Inspired from the season 5 intro, Nightmares, Qrow is suffering, RWBY - Freeform, Yang and Tai are only mentioned, or was it season 6?, uhhh the intro where those Grimm hands are after Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genji_kitty_kat1/pseuds/Genji_kitty_kat1
Summary: Qrows’ heartbeat thudded loudly in his chest the faster he pushed himself to run. He’s been running for so long, but he just had to get to her. He knew she was in trouble, he knew she needed help. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he did.Summer Rose needed him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Summer Nights Dream

Qrows’ heartbeat thudded loudly in his chest the faster he pushed himself to run. He’s been running for so long, but he just had to get to her. He knew she was in trouble, he knew she needed help. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he did.

Summer Rose needed him. 

And that was all he knew, he heard her cry out his name the closer he got to her. Leaping over fallen logs and dodging low branches while he sprinted through the forest. 

“Qrow!!”

The huntsman abruptly turned right before running at top speed again, cursing under his breath as he heard the warped snarl of a Grimm while it formed behind him. He wasn’t surprised, not only would they be drawn to his panicking emotions but they’re the reason why Summer needed him in the first place. Grabbing his harbinger by the hilt, the weapon stayed in its sword form as he turned around to slash the Beowulf in half, the grim dissolving into dust before he resumed his initial task. “I’m coming, Summer!” He was so close, he would save her this time! 

As he ran out towards a cliffs edge, Qrow saw her pure white cape, the wind causing it to flare out. Her back was to him, and for some reason his body slowed down until he couldn’t move any longer. It was like he was paralyzed. She’s too close to the edge, he has to stop her! “No! Please! I’m here-! I’m here to save you!” He pleaded, struggling against invisible binds. Summer didn’t turn around to him, but her voice rang out loud and clear. 

“You’re too late.” 

Qrow woke up suddenly with a gasp escaping him, sweat covering his forehead along with his shirtless chest. Breathing heavily, scarlet eyes blearily glanced around to regain his bearings. He...was in his bed, at home. No longer in the forever fall forest, Summer was...not with him. It was a dream. A stupid fucking dream.   
Sighing, he lifted his hands to rub his face, the nightmares never got any easier. He was just about to get up to get a drink when he heard another cry, the voice was different from Summers but still too much like hers. 

“Uncle Qrow!!” 

Instinct kicked in before any actual thought, the man was already up and out of his bed, he would’ve cared about only being in his boxer shorts but that can wait. He grabbed his weapon and ran into the hallway, it looked different from the ones at home. Okay, he’s at Taiyangs home. He doesn’t remember getting here but—

“Please, Uncle Qrow!” 

Shoving his mind to the back of his mind, his feet carried him down the hall to the room that Ruby and Yang shared, although the blonde kid was nowhere to be seen. Ruby however, was fighting against long arms of a Grimm, multiple clawed hands had latched onto her arms and legs, slowly pulling her struggling form into a pitch black portal. It was like a goddamned void. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I’m here!” Qrow lifted up his hand only to find that the weapon he was just carrying was gone. Screw it. The man ran towards her, left hand outstretched to her, but then the invisible force held him back again. He was only about a few inches from little Ruby, his fingers almost grazing her wrist.   
His eyes widened in a panic, glancing down towards his feet as he too thrashed against the invisible enemy. He’s right there! Why can’t he— 

“P̸͈̼͙̰̮̣̥̼̖̠͊̓̆̌̉̌͌̈͋l̷̘̉e̵̟͎̣̥̥̭̾͆̇̀͊̎͝ą̵͚͍͗̀̈́̀̉̚͘̚͝s̷̱̖͙̆̅̊e̷̢̼̤̝͓͇̝̣̋͌̋̄̆͜ͅ ̸̛̼͖͆̇́̓̍͝ḩ̷̛̱̲̭͆̍̇̈͒́͘͘͝͝e̶͖̻͗l̷̲̊̍̂̀́̀́͊͠p̵̢̰̱̦͓͓̱̻͇̏ͅ ̶̧͎̟͇̤͕͕̥̠̩̟̂̉̓̔͐͝m̴̖̪̥͈̼̍̉̔̀́̋̍́͘e̴̛̖͙̅̽͒,̶͓͉̯͔͊̏ ̵̡̤̟̙̙͒ͅͅQ̷̹͉̖̗̘͙̖̙̀̾̕r̵̢̗̻̘̎̔̾ǫ̸̖̲̺̖̣̠̻͛̐͂̔̔̽̃͊̀͝w̷̲͕̟͂̎̔͋̋̋̏̐̈́̚.̶̛̛̬͌͒̎͐͐̂̉ ̶̹͊̂.”

It sounded like two voices were speaking to him, he knew he probably shouldn’t look, but he did anyway. Looking back up, he saw Ruby but then her image would blur and contort until he saw Summer, then shift back into Ruby, it became a cycle. Summer. Ruby. Summer. Ruby. Summer. Ruby. 

“W- What...?” 

He vaguely noticed that tears were cascading down his cheeks and into his stubble when all became still. Nothing was moving, except for this... thing that was somehow two people at once. 

“Q̸̥̅͛ ̴́̌͜R̷͚͈̰͇̼͑͋͆̆ ̶̩̺̳͕̩͗̇̀͐͜Ó̷͕̮̼̖̖͈̒̈́̚ ̵̧̻̖̼̑̽́̈͜W̶̮̭̮̊̓̓̈͊!!”

Once again, he jumped awake, body shaking with sweat beading along his hairline. This environment was different. The colors were a deep brown with a lot of lights and a heavy smell of alcohol— he was in a bar. Qrow fully lifted his head from the wooden counter and held the bridge of his nose. “This makes a lot more sense..” he uttered under his breath, the bartender glancing towards him but otherwise payed him no mind. It may be four in the morning but they knew he was going through some shit so they let him be. 

Just to make sure that he was awake, he pinched his side and winced, his environment didn’t change. He was still here. “I’m finally awake...”


End file.
